


Domesticity Interrupted

by piratexchicx13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dark fic, Dean and Austyn were happy, F/M, Helpless Dean Winchester, Mind Games, Name-Calling, Panic, Soulless Sam Winchester, Torture, and then soulless Sam happened, cliffhanger ending, soulless Sam Winchester is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratexchicx13/pseuds/piratexchicx13
Summary: Dean and Austyn struggled to create a peaceful life after Sam went into the cage. They managed to do just that until their past came calling. DARK FIC





	Domesticity Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/gifts).

> This fic is part of Sinistretoile's Seven Deadly Sins fic challenge on Tumblr. My choices were Envy, and Sam and Dean. Please, please read the tags and if it makes you uncomfortable, don't read. This fic is super dark and not at all what I initially planned it to be. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

When Sam came back from hell without his soul, it made a lot of things easier. All the rules he’d lived by his whole life (be honest, protect innocent people, etc) were irksome, so Sam decided to follow his own rules. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, and to whom he wanted. 

Which is how he ended up tracking his brother and his longtime girlfriend all the way up to Maine. Sam (pre-Hell Sam, that is) had been foolishly in love with Austyn ever since they’d picked her up in Wyoming. Dean had been too, and of course Austyn chose the older Winchester, oblivious to Sam’s yearning for her. Maybe things would have been different if she’d known, but Sam would never know. 

What he did know was that Austyn and Dean were playing house in Lowelltown, Maine, just across the border from Quebec. And he was going to pay them a visit. 

~/~

Sam used to look up to his big brother. Wanted to be just like him. Thought he was the strongest, fastest, smartest son of a bitch to walk the earth. Looking at Dean’s unconscious form, tied to the dining chair, Sam thought his old self was an idiot. Dean Winchester had been easily duped, thrilled as he was to see his baby brother back among the living. He’d been real surprised when Sam took a swing at him, breaking his nose and making him stagger. It only took another hit to take him down, and about ten minutes to find some rope in the garage and tie Dean to the chair. 

Then he got to work.

~/~

The sound of a car approaching pulled Sam’s attention from his task. Perfect timing. He’d just finished setting things up the way he wanted. He heard the front door open and moved to the hallway, still out of sight but with a view into the kitchen where he’d left Dean tied up. 

“Babe, I’m home! Who’s car is out front?” he heard Austyn calling from the front door. “Babe?” Footsteps sounded in the living room, walking deeper into the house. A few more and she’d see Dean where Sam left him. “Dean?” More footsteps, and a shriek as Dean no doubt came into view. “Oh my god, Dean!” 

Sam peered around the wall to see Austyn on her knees in front of Dean, cradling his face and pleading with him to wake up. 

“Hello Austyn.” Austyn flinched at the sound of his voice, staring up at him in alarm. 

“Sam! What- How are you here?” he could see the wheels turning in her head. “You did this?” She looked so heartbroken at the idea that he’d intentionally set out to hurt Dean. 

“Barely took any effort. It was kind of embarrassing, actually.” Austyn made a noise of disgust, before shooting to her feet and making a mad dash toward the garage when the guns were locked in a safe.

Which Sam had already emptied. 

He made no attempt to follow, knowing she’d have to come back through the house if she wanted to get out. 

A scream of outrage let him know that Austyn had discovered the empty safe. 

He hadn’t expected Austyn to start ripping into the storage boxes in the garage. He hadn’t thought to check those. 

He definitely hadn’t expected her to throw a fucking bear trap at him, or attack him with a baseball bat. 

Sam had to grudgingly admit he was impressed, and more than a little turned on. Austyn had always had a temper. 

He grunted when her swing hit his ribs, staggering a little when her fist connected with his face. She kicked him in the chest, screaming with pain when he caught her foot and twisted. She fell to the floor next to Dean, shoving the bat up toward Sam’s face like a spear when he bent down to grab her. He fell back, roaring with anger and pain when she cracked his nose. Holding his nose with one hand he pulled the bat from her grasp, throwing it aside and smashing a window. Austyn screamed, fingers tugging uselessly at Dean’s flannel when Sam hauled her up from the floor. She lashed out with her fists, blacking his eye and splitting his lip. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” Sam growled, carrying her down the hall and throwing her down on the bed. He moved to cuff her, punching her in the face when she clawed at his face with her nails. Austyn fell silent, her body going limp as she blacked out. 

~/~

The overcast sun was in a different position when Austyn regained consciousness. She squinted against the bright light, turning her head away from the window. Her whole body hurt, and she went to stretch, freezing in fear as she remembered Sam knocking her out.

“‘Bout time you woke up,” Sam said from his seat in the lounge chair. Austyn could see the lake through the bay window beside him. Normally she loved the view from her and Dean’s bedroom, but now she hated it. “It’s no fun if you’re asleep.”

“Unconscious,” Austyn corrected. “You knocked me out.” Sam shrugged, a nonchalant dismissal of her biting tone. 

“Same difference.” 

“Where-” Austyn swallowed the lump in her throat. “Where is Dean?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about him,” Sam waved off her concern. “He won’t bother us.” 

“Did you kill him?” Austyn asked tearfully. 

“Nah. I did knock him back out though. He wouldn’t shut up, you know? ‘Sammy, stop.’ ‘Why are you doing this?’ ‘Don’t you hurt her, Sammy.’” Sam’s voice dropped into a deep register as he mocked his brother. “Got annoying after a while,” Sam shook his head. “You ever get tired of listening to his bullshit? That’s not important, just an errant thought. What  _ is  _ important, is the game we’re gonna play.” 

“You tied us up so you could play a game?” Austyn hissed.

“It’s a truth-telling game. See, I’m gonna ask you questions, and you’re gonna be honest with me, or I’ll hurt you.” 

“And what happens when you’re out of questions?” 

“We’ll cross that bridge if we get to it. And I mean what I said about being honest. Lie to me, and this will be the least of your worries,” Sam grabbed her injured ankle and tilted her foot, making her whimper in protest. “Aw, does it hurt? You gonna cry about it?” 

“Ask me your fucking questions!” Austyn groaned angrily. “Go ahead, Sammy.” Sam growled angrily at the nickname, pulling a knife from his jeans and brandishing it inches from the exposed skin of her midriff. 

“You ever think about me when you’re fucking Dean?” 

“What?!” 

“Remember what I said about lying, bitch,” Sam said darkly, pressing the cool blade against her skin. “Answer the question.” 

“No.” Austyn said firmly, crying out in pain when Sam sliced her skin.

“Tell me the truth, Austyn.” Sam said calmly. 

“I just didfuuuuck!” The knife cut her skin again, Sam watching intently as she writhed and cried. 

“Next question.” he said calmly when she’d quieted down. 

“What do you think is gonna happen, Sam?” Austyn asked, grimacing through the pain of each breath. Every movement pulled at her bleeding skin. “You think you’re gonna ask your stupid questions and I’ll suddenly see the error of my ways and leave Dean for you?” she laughed. “What do you want me to say, huh? That I used to have a crush on both of you?”

“I think that’s the most honest thing you’ve said all day,” Sam replied, a smirk tugging up the corner of his mouth. “Tell me more.” 

“There’s nothing more to tell.” 

“See, you’re lying again,” Sam chuckled, waving the knife at her in disapproval. He tipped her chin up with the blade, forcing her to meet his eyes. “Don’t push your luck,” he said, his tone bordering on gentle. “You wanna know what I think really happened?” 

“Don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“Good girl, you’re learning,” Sam praised, patting her head heavily. Austyn grimaced and turned away, grunting in pain when he pulled her hair painfully. “Look at me when I’m talking to you,” he snarled. “Where was I?” Austyn remained silent, glaring at him disdainfully. “You know, this isn’t any fun if you don’t talk back.” Austyn sighed. 

“You were about to tell me what really happened.” She said flatly, gasping when Sam slapped her across the face. 

“Keep up the attitude. I can hit you a lot harder than that,” Sam promised darkly as she probed her bleeding lip with her tongue. “As I was saying, I think you wanted both of us. But poor little Austyn couldn’t make up her mind, so she strung us both along until she finally did,” Sam’s hand shot out and grabbed her face roughly, forcing her to look at him. “Admit it, whore, you wanted me,” Austyn opened her mouth to speak but Sam held up a finger to stop her. “Make sure you speak up, so Dean can hear you.”

“Maybe I did,” Austyn replied through her puckered mouth. “But I chose Dean. And I didn’t need you to prove I made the right choice, but damn if you didn’t do it.” She laughed through the pain, holding his gaze. Her laughter turned to screams of agony when Sam buried the knife deep in her thigh. She struggled to get free from Sam’s grip on her face, but he just held tighter, drinking in her agony as she screamed to the rafters. 

“Hear that, Dean?” Sam called mockingly. “Your girl is loyal to a fault.” 

“I’ll kill you, you son of a bitch! You hear me?! I’ll kill you!” Dean thundered from the kitchen.

“Dean!” Austyn whimpered in relief, overjoyed to hear that he was still alive. “Dean!” she sobbed. “Pleasepleasepleaseplease.” 

“Aw, poor baby,” Sam mocked over her wracking sobs. “Can you hear her, Dean? She’s begging for you somethin’ fierce.” 

“It’s okay, baby, I’ll get us out! I’m comin’ for you!” Dean shouted, pulling against his restraints when Austyn screamed again. He could only imagine what Sam was doing to her. Sam had covered his head with some kind of bag, and the only sense he had was his hearing.

“Good luck getting past the bear traps.” He heard Sam say. Austyn whimpered out a  _ noplease  _ that made Sam smile. 

“Tell you what, babygirl. You let me satisfy that burning curiosity of yours and I’ll set you free.”

“What?” Austyn wheezed, eyes shining with tears as she looked up at him. The fear on her face was delightful. 

“Come on, Wyatt! What happened to that honesty?” Sam laughed.

“It’s not Wyatt anymore, asshole.” She made a fist, the glittering on her left hand catching Sam’s attention. 

“Now, how did I miss that?” Sam asked. “I bet Dean’s matches, doesn’t it? How was it? Was it everything you hoped it’d be?” he sighed, pretending to swoon as he mocked her. 

“Except for you missing, yes,” Austyn scowled. “It broke his heart that you weren’t there. You should have been.” 

“And what about you, hmm? Did it break your heart too?” Sam asked, slicing another cut into her arm and making her grimace in pain.

“It used to,” Austyn admitted. “But now I’m glad you weren’t, you hear me? I’m  _ glad _ we listened to you and didn’t try to bring you back! How’s that for honesty?” She spat in his face. Sam shot back, grimacing as he wiped the moisture off his face. 

“Well there goes any chance you had of me being nice,” he sneered. Austyn laughed sarcastically. “Shut up.”

“ _ This _ is you being nice? God, if this is nice, I don’t want to see mean.” 

“No?” Sam leaned back over her, pressing the knife to her arm. “How about I slice open that vein and watch you bleed out while I fuck that pretty pussy?” Austyn whimpered, pressing her head into the pillow to get away from him when he loomed closer. Her stomach clenched in fear as he teased her flesh with the tip of the blade.

“No.” she managed weakly. 

“‘No’? That’s all I get? ‘No’?!” Sam imitated her. “No sympathy for your recently-returned-from-the-dead brother in law? I’ve  _ always _ wondered your pussy felt like. You know, tracking you two down was the first thing I did when I got back?” 

“Because you missed Dean?” Austyn suggested hopefully. She was holding out hope that if she kept Sam distracted long enough then Dean could escape. 

“Actually, no,” Sam ticked his head to the side. “My first thought was how you’d feel wrapped around my cock.” 

“Sammy, no!” Dean bellowed. “Whatever this is about you take it out on me; you let her go!” 

“You’re no longer part of this conversation, Dean!” Sam slammed the door with a thunderous crash, drowning out both Dean and Austyn when they called out for the other. “There, that’s better. Just you and me now, Wyatt,” he said, pulling off his heavy jacket. “Oh sorry,  _ Winchester _ . Fuckin’ adorable.” His hands went to his belt and Austyn’s stomach dropped.

“Oh god,” she whimpered, every muscle in her body squeezing with fright. “Sam, stop, you don’t wanna do this.” 

“I don’t?” 

“Whatever brought this on you’re still you, Sam. Deep down you  _ know  _ this is all kinds of fucked up.” 

“Hmm, no, don’t think so,” Sam shook his head. “See, in order to have a conscience, you gotta have a soul.” 

“You don’t have a soul? Is that what this is?” Austyn asked, pulling at her restraints anxiously when Sam stepped closer. “Sam, stop,  _ please _ . We can help you, you know we can-” Sam pressed the knife against her cheek, stunning her into silence.

“I don’t want your help.” He lingered for a moment, tracing the blade along her lower lip before turning away. Austyn swallowed, her throat burning with overexertion and the urge to cry.

“You could have killed Dean and you didn’t. You showed him mercy.” She pressed. Sam actually laughed at her.

“You think that was mercy?” he asked. “Oh Austyn...see, that’s what I always liked about you. Always so positive,” He sneered, cutting into her thigh and making her cry out in pain. “Mercy will come after.”

“After what, Sam? After you kill me?” Austyn prodded. 

“I mean, it’s not exactly part of the plan, but if you  _ happen _ to die, I can live with it. But Dean, oh Dean will. You see, when he sees what’s become of you, he’ll have no one to blame but himself. And right when he sinks into despair...BANG! That will be my mercy.” 

“Oh my god, you’re so fucked up!” Austyn shouted, tears of hopelessness wetting her hair and the pillow beneath her head as she sobbed. The bed dipped and her eyes flew open, centering on Sam’s hulking frame as he lumbered onto the bed. “Oh my god, no. Sam, no! Get the hell away from me!” she pleaded as his hands undid her jeans. “Stop _ stopSamstoooop! I don’t want thisIdon’tIdon’t-”  _ Austyn’s voice failed her, her tearful scream for Dean trailing off as Sam tugged her jeans down her bloodied thighs.

_ CRACK _

_ _ _ Clickpfwerrrrrsnick _

A dart embedded in Sam’s neck, and Sam looked confused for a brief moment before his body sagged and he crumpled to the floor. Dean leaned heavily against the wall, breathing raggedly. 

“You okay baby? Please, god, please be okay.”

“I’m okay,” Austyn sobbed in relief. “Dean!” 

“It’s okay, I got you,” Dean said soothingly as he reached for the restraints, with trembling fingers. “God, Austyn, I’m so sorry.”

“What the fuck was that?!” Austyn asked hoarsely as she gingerly rubbed her sore and bleeding wrists.

“Tranquilizer gun. S’enough in there to take down a moose,” Dean said. Austyn sagged against him in relief as he helped her sit up, clinging to him tightly as she cried. “It’s okay baby, you’re okay-”

“Dean-”

“I know, baby. I’m right here,” Dean soothed her, brushing the tears from her face gingerly as he fought back his own. “I got you.” Dean undid the cuff around her ankles, being extra careful with the one Sam had injured. 

Austyn wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as they were free, sobbing into his shoulder as he carried her from the house and out into the Impala. 

“Are you okay?” she asked weakly, cupping his face in her hand. “The bear traps-”

“I’m fine. The bastard lied,” Dean shook his head. “Are you serious right now? You’re worried about me when you-” he scowled, burning tears tracking down his face. “God, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Dean!” 

“Are you kidding?” Dean scoffed. “I should have tested him, I should have fought back harder, I should’ve-”

“Dean, you couldn’t have known. This isn’t on you.”

“Yeah, well, I beg to differ. I’m supposed to keep you safe and I  _ failed. I failed you, Austyn _ .” 

“You  _ saved _ me, Dean,” Austyn corrected, kissing the back of his hand as she clutched it in hers. “What are we gonna do about- What are we gonna do?” she sniffled, wiping her face as she tried to focus. “If we leave he’s just gonna find us again.” 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” 

“How? He took all the guns out of the safe.” Dean scowled and reached under the drivers side of the bench seat, pulling out a 9 mm. 

“He missed this one.” 

“Dean.” Austyn stopped him. She knew what Sam meant to Dean. Despite what just happened, she didn’t want him to regret it if there was even a chance of Sam being Sam again. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Dean shook his head. “That wasn’t Sam, okay? Look at what he did to you! You said it yourself; he’ll only track us down again if we leave him,” He checked the clip, setting the safety and stowing the gun in the back of his jeans before handing her the keys. “If I don’t make it out-”

“Stop it,” Austyn shook her head. “I’m not leaving with you.” 

“Just take the goddamn keys, please? I need to know you’ll be safe. Okay? I  _ have to _ .” Those green eyes shimmered and Austyn knew Dean would keep her safe if it was the last thing he ever did.

“Okay.” she choked out. 

“Promise me.” Dean held out his pinkie and Austyn sobbed, unable to think about living a life without this stubborn idiot. 

“Promise.” she whispered, hooking her pinkie around his and laughing when he kissed her. 

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.” Dean kissed her forehead and pulled away, shutting the car door behind him before walking back into the house. 

Austyn waited in tense silence, keys in the ignition and poised to start the car should Sam walk out the door. 

She knew it was coming, but she still screamed in anguish when she heard the gunshot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone okay? Please let me know what you think! I originally planned for some semi-unwilling turned willing sexy times between Sam and Austyn but then this happened and frankly, I'm a little concerned my brain came up with this. That said, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I've been toying with the idea of expanding 'The Party' into a series of oneshots :D


End file.
